


Sweet Days

by GoatBanana



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute boys, Cutesy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sideshow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBanana/pseuds/GoatBanana
Summary: Staying in a bathtub for too long calls for something warm to drink; coffee.It was a cloudy day as the news reporter on the TV has been calling for some snow all afternoon.Bed and Buck stay at home, in the comfort of their apartment, not daring to go outside in negative degree weather.They stay put, bathing in a tub, and relaxing, being soft, cute lovers.





	Sweet Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since last year,,, big yikes. Tbh been postponing it a lot and just being a lazy bih that's why it never gotten out until now lmao  
> I was gonna add more to it, but i just gave up.  
> The last bits are pretty bad, since I just threw it in- not good with endings and shit pfft  
> But yeah, either way, have some cute fluff + boyz

It was bathtime. The water was pouring down their bodies, the tub filling up by the showers head rather than the tap. It was just them. Sitting down, naked in a bathtub.  
The contented hissing of the water raining down was the only sound in the room. The echoes of the water rushing bounced around the walls, making it louder than the exhaust fan that was running; keeping the air dry and keeping out the humidity. The droplets splashed around in the filling bathtub, it was almost rhythmic, having its own sound of music to the humans ears.  
No one was talking. Not Buck for once, blabbering on about gibberish. It was quiet, a nice kind of quiet. Their hands were intertwined. Buck made Bed's lay on top of his stomach, feeling the rise and the fall of him breathing peacefully. Their eyes were focused on.. Well, nothing. Only blank stares towards the bathroom’s wall.  
There was a time where an attempt to have a conversation was made, but soon after was shot down by more silence and the feeling of water rushing down on them. It was all about peace. No one to bug them.

The water was getting cold, notifying that they must’ve been in the tub for awhile now. Bed took in a big inhale, the aroma of vanilla scented shampoo filling his nostrils before he could exhale. Buck seemed to shift himself from his spot, only to lean more closer into Bed's chest. The warmth of the boy brought a smile to his face.  
Buck was like heaven. A different type of heaven. The kind of heaven with Buck being his everything and having the sweetest aura of cute looks and kind personality. The better kind of heaven.  
He didn’t dare to move, but the coldness was starting to get to Bed and he began shivering, his body creating goosebumps on his arms and legs. Buck seemed to notice as he raised his head a bit, only to sit up more straight and face the other with chocolate, brown orbs.

Bed only grinned, his cheekbones adding more details to his face, “I’m starting to think that I’m ready to hop out now..”

There was a pause. Buck seemed lost for a second, gazing at him with the most contented and soft look he could ever display, but soon after, smiled back and nodded in agreement.

“Mm-yeah. I’m thinking the same thing.”

“Are you not cold?”

Buck chuckled, his laugh lines being pronounced as he did, “I mean.. A little, yeah. Though, I’m not shivering like you.”

Bed rolled his eyes at the comment and shifted himself up from their spot, scooting pass Buck to turn off the water. The knobs turned at ease, having the rushing water that was coming out of the shower head no longer spilling out. The ventilation fan was the only sound they could hear now. The buzzing ringing in their ears as soon as the shower turned off.  
He began to step out of the tub after pulling out the plug, letting the water that was pooled, drain.  
Bed offered a hand to Buck after grabbing their towels from the rack, wrapping the dry cloth around Buck's head, letting it nuzzle against the boys damp hair as he grabbed his own, already trying to get all the water droplets off.

 

It was a cold day, and while the shower was relaxing, staying in it until the water turned to freezing though.. was not a good idea. Everything was ice to them.  
The weather was cloudy, and kept looking like it was going to snow. They needed that rush and warmth from a nice cup of joe in their stomachs, and Bed, of course, buying a kettle for the apartment meant he was on duty to do all of the work.  
The electric bubbling coming from the kettle filled the room, and Buck began to groan. His eyes were glued to the TV ever since he plopped his bottom down on the couch, but with the water being boiled, it blocked most of the sound coming from the television’s speakers. He didn’t say much, only making an exaggerated noise of annoyance and a small exhale through his nostrils. It wasn’t that long until he picked up the remote and turned the volume up.

A soft chuckle was heard from Bed as he then made his way across from the kitchen to the living room. He sat beside the other and looked up at the TV to see what was on. The static from the old television that they spared from a garage sale was playing an old-time comedy show. The background sound of laughter kept on being pressed whenever the main character made a pun or a joke that led others groaning and shaking their heads.  
Buck was enjoying it. He snorted every so often at the punch-lines and the cheesy jokes.

“Buck,” after the episode ended and the credits began playing its upbeat soundtrack, Bed heard the kettle beep when they were both watching the show. He had to make the coffee, but he didn’t want to move from his spot now. He regretted sitting down.

“Yeah?”

Bed seemed to fight off his laziness, lifting himself from his seat with his hands. Though, without getting up straight away he moved towards Buck. His hand made its way to the other's cheek, his face becoming closer as his lips made contact on his forehead, giving Buck a small kiss.

“I love you.”

After a quick second, a smile came across Buck’s lips, his laugh lines peaking and his eyes closing in peace. The soft scent of their shampoo was still lingering from their hair and body. It was such a pleasant smell. Something they both enjoyed when buying it from a bath store.

“I love you more, silly,” Buck softly spoke, returning the kiss with a peck on Bed's nose before he could saunter away to get their coffee.

 

Living in their own apartment was a long, life goal for them ever since they confessed their fondness to each other, and with it finally being set on signed paper with their names on the bill for the place, they could finally continue their lives and relationship in their own time; in their own living space.  
This was their accomplishment.


End file.
